


Кофейня Симеона

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Crush, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Популярный сетевой автор Симеон решает открыть кофейню, чтобы вдоволь насладиться кофешопными тропами и клише.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Кофейня Симеона

**Author's Note:**

> В первоначальных набросках сюжета игры Симеон работал в кофейне, каковое известие сильно взбудоражило фандом, но развития не получило... пока в 43 уроке он все-таки не открыл кафе (вместе с Люком).

Открыть кофейню по франшизе оказалось куда проще, чем казалось, а вот работать в ней — намного сложнее. Но за неделю даже Симеон с его-то «талантом» к обращению с современной техникой сумел разобраться с навороченной автоматической кофемашиной, а за две недели — начал узнавать постоянных клиентов в лицо.

Вот, например, этого шумного парня попробуй не запомни! Маммон заваливался в кофейню каждый день, иногда — два раза в день, и всякий раз с новой компанией. Денег у него никогда (ладно, почти никогда) не было, и кому-нибудь приходилось его угощать, но вот когда они были, то угощал уже он — и не только своих приятелей, но и вообще всех, кто оказывался в этот момент в кофейне или рядом с ней. Симеон в ужасе кидался готовить кофе, стараясь сделать все как можно скорее и ничего не перепутать, мысленно подгоняя кофемашину, но долгое ожидание никого не сердило, отнюдь: все радовались халявному кофе, Маммон радовался своей щедрости, а Симеон, наконец раздав всем подписанные стаканчики, выдохнув и успокоившись, радовался тому, что весь сегодняшний выигрыш Маммона (во что он там играет, интересно? покер? рулетка? неважно, удачи ему!) перекочевал в кассу кофейни.

На второе место по узнаваемости Симеон поставил бы веселого энергичного спортсмена, которого, как вскоре выяснилось, звали Вельзевул и который каждый раз подчистую опустошал в кофейне витрину с кондитерскими изделиями (и очень удобно, между прочим, когда списывать ничего не приходится). Пару раз вместе с ним заходил его брат, имени которого Симеон еще не запомнил, такой усталый и измученный, что Симеон диву давался, насколько же непохожи могут быть родные братья. И, судя по их разговорам (нет, он не подслушивал, просто кофейня-то маленькая, конечно, обрывки фраз будут доноситься даже сквозь шум кофемашины, как ни старайся!), братьев у них было еще несколько. А может, и сестер. Интересно, на кого из этих двоих больше похожи остальные?

Еще более-менее примелькался интеллигентного вида блондин, любитель чтения (каждый раз с новой книгой; интересно, он их действительно так быстро читает или просто делает вид?) и — неожиданно — всяких милых зверушек, особенно котиков. Он был разочарован, узнав, что Симеон пока не умеет ничего рисовать на кофейной пенке, и тому пришлось пообещать, что научится латте-арту в кратчайшие сроки, чтобы не расстраивать клиента.

Между прочим, Симеон надеялся, что кофейня окажется этаким ненапряжным занятием, элегантным хобби: сидишь себе весь день такой типа занятой, расслабленно и уютно пишешь нетленку (а он за эти две недели и одной главы не написал!), время от времени отвлекаясь на то, чтобы поприветствовать посетителя, перекинуться с ним парой слов, нажать пару кнопок на кофемашине (разумеется, без вопросов, уже зная, какой именно кофе тот предпочитает!) и отдать готовый стаканчик... Не тут-то было!

Да и шутки про «сделай мне кофе, такой же черный, как моя душа» — «тогда вот чистое молоко для вас» никто не начинал. Вот же блин.

Ну ладно, хотя бы один троп должен был оказаться правдой. Симеон страстно на это надеялся. Не возникают же клише на пустом месте, верно? Верно?!

В романтические интересы Симеон выбрал высокого черноволосого парня с темно-алыми глазами, сурово сдвинутыми бровями и выражением аристократического недовольства, прочно застывшем на породистом лице. Как только он появлялся на пороге, любое веселье затихало, и даже Маммон со своими шумными друзьями умудрялся куда-то беззвучно исчезнуть (причем за несколько секунд до того). Ну, ясно же, что большая шишка. Симеон урывками фантазировал, как потихоньку сблизится с брюнетом, проникнет под маску его напускной строгости, будет спрашивать о делах и узнавать о том, что его тревожит, а потом... ну, как это всегда бывает в историях про кофейни — но нет, парень инициативы не проявлял, а на улыбки и слова Симеона всегда отвечал безупречно вежливо и сухо. Да он даже имя свое ни разу не назвал — повода не было, при нем очередь всегда рассасывалась!

Утренний поток посетителей вроде схлынул; офисные трудяги с головой ушли в работу, у старшеклассников начались уроки, и можно было наконец передохнуть. Симеон открыл ноутбук, твердо вознамерившись сегодня написать хоть что-нибудь; на сайте, где он публиковал свой долгоиграющий фэнтези-оридж, наверняка уже заждались проды.

«... но вдруг строгие черты Повелителя Порока смягчились; это была еще не улыбка, но уже определенно что-то в этом направлении; в его глазах промелькнули усталость и беспокойство.

— Вот же задал мне неприятностей мой младший брат, Повелитель Неразумных! Эта его выходка...

В первый раз решил поделиться с ним своими тревогами Повелитель Порока, и он слушал с благодарностью и благоговением, боясь неосторожным словом разорвать внезапно протянувшуюся между ними нить случайного, хрупкого доверия...»

***

Мечтательно улыбаясь, Симеон скопировал законченную главу на сайт и нажал кнопку «опубликовать». 


End file.
